Novos Pensamentos
by Julia P. Cullen
Summary: Como o ódio pela "coisa" se transformou em amor? Visão de Edward do capítulo 16 de Amanhecer, "Perigo: Excesso de Informação".


_**Novos Pensamentos**_

Já fazia algum tempo que Jacob havia saído para verificar se haveria algum perigo para a excursão de caça. Mas mesmo que os outros fossem caçar, eu não iria. Simplesmente não suportaria ficar longe de Bella, pois eu sabia que me restava pouco tempo.

Bella estava dormindo com a cabeça em meu colo. Ela já não dormia como antes; fazia muito tempo que não falava nada, de tão esgotada e exausta que estava. Por quê? Por que, quando todos os nossos problemas pareciam estar se resolvendo, quando eu estava perfeitamente bem e feliz isso tinha que acontecer? Será que eu conseguiria estragar minha própria felicidade mais ainda? Eu conseguiria arruinar a vida de Bella mais um pouco? Algo poderia piorar?

Enquanto eu pensava no meu ódio por mim mesmo, Bella acordou. Ela se mexeu, e um grito abafado escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela estremecia. No mesmo momento, houve um estalo.

− Carlisle − eu chamei em voz baixa, aflito.

Carlisle percebeu minha aflição.

− O que aconteceu, Edward?

− Ouvi um estalo − eu disse, olhando para Bella.

− Eu não ouvi nada, Edward − Rosalie disse.

Rosnei para ela.

− Bella? Está sentindo dor? − Carlisle perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo.

− Só um pouco. Não foi nada.

Ela era tão boa. Sempre tentando me tranqüilizar, fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Ela menosprezava o próprio sofrimento para não me fazer sofrer. Olhei desesperado para Carlisle e disse:

− É melhor ver o que é.

Ele assentiu. Peguei Bella no colo com o maior cuidado que pude. Todos foram conosco, menos Alice. Estar cega a deixava apavorada.

Carlisle examinou Bella e me assegurou que havia sido apenas uma pequena fratura na bacia, que eu não precisava me preocupar. Isso não me apaziguou. Tudo em mim fervia de ódio por aquela coisa repugnante que estava machucando-a. E eu tinha ódio de mim, por ser o responsável por isso. Peguei Bella e a aninhei nos meus braços, para levá-la até a sala novamente.

− Viu, eu disse que não tinha ouvido um estalo. Alguém precisa examinar seus ouvidos, Edward − Rosalie alfinetou. Eu mal a ouvia. Estava absorto demais no meu inferno pessoal; tanto, que nem notei que Jacob já havia chegado. Ele e Alice conversavam no primeiro andar.

− Acho que Edward vai acabar fazendo Rosalie em pedacinhos − Alice disse depois de ouvir o que Rosalie havia falado. − Estou surpresa de que ela não veja isso. Ou talvez ache que Emmett poderá detê-lo.

− Eu pego Emmett. Você pode ajudar Edward com a parte de picar em pedacinhos.

Começamos a descer a escada, e eles se viraram para nos olhar. Eu sabia que embora Bella não deixasse transparecer, ela sentia dor, então, eu evitava ao máximo movê-la bruscamente. Ao ver Jacob, ela sorriu e sussurou:

− Jake.

Por que ela tinha que ficar tão alegre ao vê-lo? Ele teria sido o certo para ela, mas ela escolheu _a mim_. Isso me consolava, mas eu sabia que não estava certo. Eu não merecia alguém como Bella. Se ela não estivesse comigo, ela poderia ter uma vida normal, e não teria que se matar para ter um filho.

Ajeitei Bella cuidadosamente no sofá e me sentei no chão, perto dela. Jacob disse a Carlisle que os outros poderiam caçar com segurança, e então eles se foram, menos eu e Rosalie, que disse que só iria caçar quando eu fosse, com medo de que eu pudesse fazer algo contra _a preciosa coisa_. Eu estava realmente com muita sede, e podia sentir os efeitos dela sobre mim; mas estar com Bella me mantinha forte, e eu não podia deixá-la agora.

Jacob se esparramou numa poltrona com o pé quase na cara de Rosalie.

− Argh. Alguém coloque o cachorro para fora − Rosalie murmurou.

− Conhece esta psicopata: sabe como os neurônios de uma loura morrem?

Não houve resposta.

− E então? Sabe o final da piada ou não? − ele insistiu, mas Rosalie estava determinada a ignorar.

− Ela já ouviu essa? − ele me perguntou.

Eu não estava com humor para isso. Tudo que eu pensava era em Bella, minha atenção estava quase integralmente voltada para ela, sendo que eu só os ouvia parcialmente.

− Não − respondi de má vontade.

− Beleza! Então vai gostar dessa sanguessuga... Os neurônios de uma loura morrem _de solidão_.

− Já matei cem vezes mais o que você, sua besta nojenta. Não se esqueça disso − Rosalie ameaçou.

− Um dia, Rainha da Beleza, você vai cansar de ficar só ameaçando. Estou louco para que esse dia chegue.

− Chega, Jacob − Bella disse abruptamente.

Ele olhou para ela, que parecia aborrecida.

− Quer que eu vá embora? − ele perguntou.

− Não! É claro que não − ela disse, chocada.

Suspirei. Por que ela não conseguia se afastar de Jacob? Mas eu não a faria infeliz. Se ela queria que ele ficasse ao seu lado, ele ficaria. Não importava que isso me incomodasse.

− Você parece cansado − Bella comentou.

− Morto e cansaço − ele admitiu.

− Bem que eu gostaria disso − Rosalie disse num tom baixo que Bella não ouviria.

Neste momento, ficou tudo silencioso. Não exatamente para mim, é claro, pois eu ainda podia ouvir os pensamentos de Jacob e Rosalie. Foi então que eu descobri que havia algo diferente...

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Bella pediu para Rosalie trazer mais sangue, e ela saiu da sala. Aquela nova voz na minha cabeça ficou animada... _mais sangue... sede..._O que era _aquilo?_ Eu estava escutando novos pensamentos! Mas não tinha mais ninguém aqui, a não ser Bella.

− Você disse alguma coisa? − Eu perguntei a ela, confuso.

− Eu? Eu não disse nada.

Se ela não havia dito nada, então eu estava realmente escutando pensamentos. Seriam os pensamentos dela?! Olhei para o rosto de Bella, me concentrando.

− No que está pensando agora? − Exigi.

Bella me olhou perplexa.

− Em nada − ela respondeu. − O que está acontecendo?

− No que estava pensando um minuto atrás?

− Só na... Ilha de Esme. E nas plumas − ela corou.

Não, não foi isso que eu ouvi. Se aqueles não eram os pensamentos de Bella, de quem eram? Eu estava finalmente ficando louco no meio de todo este tormento? Foi nesta hora que eu percebi que, ao ouvir a voz de Bella, os pensamentos se animaram. Alguma coisa _gostou_ da voz dela.

De quem eram aqueles pensamentos? Eu tinha certeza de que não era nenhuma voz conhecida, e os pensamentos que eu ouvia eram um pouco vagos, tinham uma leve inteligência. Eram... infantis. Com um sobressalto, percebi que aqueles eram os pensamentos do feto.

− Diga mais alguma coisa − sussurrei.

− Como o quê? Edward, o que está acontecendo?

Assim que Bella falou, a coisa gostou. Percebi muito claramente que o feto gostava da voz de Bella. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Inconscientemente, minhas mãos baixaram para a barriga dela.

− O f... − parei e engoli em seco. Bella não gostaria que eu falasse daquele jeito, e estranhamente, aquela não parecia mais a palavra adequada. − A... o bebê gosta do som da sua voz.

O silêncio durou uma fração de segundo até que Bella gritasse:

− _Santo Deus, você pode ouvi-lo! _− Mas depois disso, ela estremeceu. O grito dela assustou a co... o bebê, que chutou. Afaguei a barriga de Bella, como que para acalmá-lo. Se ele ficasse muito assustado era Bella quem poderia se machucar.

− Psiu − murmurei. − Você assustou a coi... ele.

− Desculpe-me bebê − ela disse suavemente.

Eu me concentrei mais em ouvir os pensamentos da criança. Estava pasmo e incrédulo. Ele estava feliz. Seria possível que uma coisa dessas pudesse ter sentimentos? Seria possível que ele gostasse da mãe, machucando-a daquele jeito?

− O que ele está pensando agora? − Bella perguntou, ansiosa.

− A cois... ele, ou ela, está... −olhei nos olhos de Bella. Ela estava maravilhada, mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu. Foi a minha expressão, espelhada nos olhos dela. Não havia mais medo ou raiva em mim. Eu estava maravilhado. − Está feliz − concluí, incrédulo com o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto um novo estado de espírito me invadia, eu escutava com mais atenção os novos pensamentos. Fiquei mais pasmo ainda. A criança sabia que feria Bella e estava tentando evitar. Era extraordinariamente inteligente para um bebê que nem nasceu e não queria machucar Bella.

− É claro que está feliz, bebê lindo, é claro que está − Bella disse, afagando a barriga o rosto molhado de lágrimas. − Como poderia não estar, aí todo seguro, aquecido e amado? Eu o amo tanto, pequeno EJ. É claro que você está feliz.

Fiquei curioso.

− Como você o chamou? − perguntei.

− Eu mais ou menos o batizei − ela disse, corando. − Não achei que você fosse querer... Bem, você sabe.

Então eu entendi. EJ. Edward Jacob. É claro. Até agora ela tinha que lembrar o cachorro? Afastei esse pensamento. Ele era o melhor amigo dela, então certamente ela lembraria. _Eu não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes_, eu disse a mim mesmo.

− EJ? − indaguei, querendo saber se ela tinha certeza. Meu nome não era lá o melhor nome do mundo.

− O nome do seu pai também era Edward.

− Sim, era. O que... ? − eu parei, percebendo mais um pensamento. O bebê gostava da minha voz, também. − Hã.

− O que foi?

− Ele também gosta da minha voz.

− É claro que gosta. Você tem a voz mais linda de todo o Universo. Quem não amaria? − Bella disse isso com tanto amor em sua voz, que eu me perguntei de onde ela o tirava. Eu não era merecedor de tudo isso. Eu, definitivamente, não merecia que ela me amasse tanto quanto eu a amava. Não era justo. Eu me martirizava por isso, e ao mesmo tempo me fazia imensamente feliz.

− Você tem um plano B? − Rosalie perguntou, repentinamente entrando na conversa. − E se for ela?

Bella enxugou as lágrimas e respondeu:

− Andei brincando com alguns nomes. Com Renée e Esme. Eu estava pensando em... Ré-_nes_-mee.

− Renesmei?

− R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. É muito esquisito?

− Não, eu gosto − Rosalie a tranqüilizou. − É lindo. E único, então combina.

− Ainda acho que é Edward − Bella insistiu.

De repente, ouvi algo que me deixou ainda mais pasmo, incrédulo, maravilhado, atordoado, e um monte de outras emoções. Meu rosto ficou inexpressivo. Bella percebeu.

− O que foi? − ela me perguntou, radiante. − O que ele está pensando agora?

Eu não sabia se conseguia falar. Encostei o ouvido na barriga de Bella carinhosamente, como se pudesse ouvir melhor dessa maneira.

− Ele a ama − sussurrei. − Ele simplesmente _adora_ você.

Eu já não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que sentir, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia dizer onde eu estava ou o que estava acontecendo. Pouco tempo atrás, eu odiava aquela criatura. Agora, meu ser estava tomado por emoções que eu nunca havia sentido.

Eu estava tão absorto naquele momento, que durante toda a conversa, eu notava vagamente o que acontecia à minha volta. Só despertei quando senti uma onda de calor, e Jacob se levantou. Sua mente estava tomada de ódio e dor. Ele estava revoltado por eu ter aceitado aquela situação, e pela cena que acabara de presenciar.

− Ahh − foi tudo que consegui dizer, sufocado.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava pronto para correr para a primeira saída que lhe ocorresse. Eu me compadeci dele. Fui até uma mesa de canto, peguei e lhe atirei as chaves do Aston Martin Vanquish.

− Vá, Jacob. Vá embora daqui − eu disse. Ele pegou as chaves, e saiu correndo para a garagem sem dizer nada.

Tentei esquecer Jacob e em concentrar no que estava acontecendo. Minha cabeça girava. Como tudo mudou tão rápido? Como eu fiquei encantado com aquilo que, minutos atrás, eu odiava?

Eu estava, sem sombra de dúvida, maravilhado. Era estranho admitir isso, mas era a verdade. Agora, ouvindo os pensamentos do bebê, eu simplesmente já não conseguia sentir ódio algum. A criança era encantadora. Seus pensamentos eram doces, amorosos, e incrivelmente inteligentes. Ele amava Bella. Ele não queria machucá-la.

Repentinamente, uma situação nova veio à minha mente. Algo que eu nunca sonhei, muito menos depois de me tornar vampiro. Era algo tão diferente, tão mágico. Eu iria ser pai. Pai de um filho do amor da minha vida: Bella.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o ódio desaparecia, eu começava a me sentir culpado. Bella esteve confiando em mim para sobreviver todo esse tempo, e eu a tratei como se não houvesse esperanças, como se ela já estivesse morta. Ela estava confiando em mim e eu não fiz _nada_ para merecer essa confiança. Então eu me decidi. Bella não morreria. Eu _não deixaria._

Olhei para ela. Ela ainda estava olhando para a porta por onde Jacob havia saído, com uma ruga de preocupação vincando a testa. Como ela não falou nada sobre isso, eu me aproximei e peguei sua mão. Ela me olhou, sorrindo.

− Bella − comecei, meio inseguro.

− O que foi, Edward?

− Eu... me desculpe, Bella. Tenho agido como um idiota. Só venho me lamentando, me martirizando, sem fazer realmente nada para ajudar. Por favor, me perdoe − eu quase supliquei, na esperança de que ela não me visse apenas como um covarde. − É que eu fiquei tão desesperado, tive tanto medo de te perder... − enquanto eu falava, ela apenas me olhava. − Acho que agora eu entendo − toquei sua barriga. − Eu prometo, meu amor, que eu vou te ajudar, prometo que teremos nosso filho − me emocionei com as palavras _nosso filho_. − E eu juro que não vou deixar você morrer. Você vai ficar bem − terminei, intenso.

Ela me fitou com os olhos úmidos, e abriu um largo sorriso.

− Eu confio em você − ela disse com a voz embargada, e riu levemente. Eu ri também, começando a me sentir mais leve. Estava me sentindo tão melhor agora, que era como se eu e Bella tivéssemos estado separados, e nos reencontrado apenas agora. Eu me inclinei na sua direção, me sentindo mais próximo dela do que nunca, e a beijei como há muito tempo não fazia, pensando que eu finalmente tinha emergido do mar de dor em que estivera.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? Sim? Não? Mandem reviews.


End file.
